Mi Calma Después de la Tormenta
by Hotaru Malfoy
Summary: Yoosung aparece en la fiesta para dar un discurso hermoso donde eres la protagonista y luego va a tu encuentro para darte un beso, ¿pero qué sucede luego? Con tantos cabos sueltos, peligros y amenazas, terminas pasando unos días en el hotel con tu nuevo novio por orden de Jumin mientras resuelven el tema del hacker. ¿Estarán seguros ahí? ¿Y cómo serán esos días juntos?
1. Lo que hicimos en la fiesta

Y ahí estábamos, con tan solo diez días de habernos conocidos, Yoosung había venido a mi sin ningún reparo y me había besado frente a todos en la fiesta, al principio fue tal la sorpresa que apenas pude reaccionar, pero al sentir los labios cálidos de Yoosung sobre los míos y luego de esas palabras que había dicho frente a todos los invitados, solo pude estirar mi mano hacia su camisa casi como un instinto y una necesidad, para así agarrarlo desde ahí y que no se alejara, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente bajo mi puño. Después de unos tiernos segundos se separó levemente de mí, observándome fijamente solo con su ojo descubierto, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada.

-Te dije que no sabía muy bien que parte de ti besaría primero –susurró con timidez pero tan cerca de mí que nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

-¡Ejem! –tosió una voz cerca de nosotros

Yoosung sonrió sin dejar de mirarme pero yo juraría que me sonrojé mil veces más de lo que lo estaba él y entonces noté que seguía agarrando fuertemente la camisa de Yoosung, exclamé de sorpresa y lo solté, me sentía más torpe de lo que nunca me había sentido. Yoosung me soltó para ponerse a mi lado y encarar a los demás miembros de la RFA, yo estaba totalmente avergonzada y no me atrevía a subir la mirada, pero el dulce rubio a mi lado tomó mi mano e inmediatamente me infundió calma y tranquilidad, finalmente subí la mirada.

-No deberían hacer escenas como esa frente a todos, francamente puede ser algo desagradable –dijo Jumin de brazos cruzados viéndolos fijamente

Zen estaba levemente sonrojado por la escena pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca como quien descubre a su hermano menor haciendo cosas "indebidas". Mientras que Jaahee tenía su nariz metida en la pantalla del móvil ordenando algunas cosas en su calendario como si no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de suceder, no es que fuera tampoco de su incumbencia como para estar mirando a dos enamorados besarse. Seven había desaparecido en algún momento durante el beso, y V había terminado su discurso y se acercaba a todo el grupo.

-Creo que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, se merecía un beso de su amada –rió Zen

-Tampoco pensaba disculparme –respondió Yoosung encogiéndose de hombros aunque seguía levemente sonrojado

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que debías tomar reposo en el hospital –le pregunto Jumin ignorando todo lo demás

-Por que hice una promesa –respondió simplemente Yoosung mientras sentía su agarre volverse más firme en mi mano

-No quiso escuchar las indicaciones de los doctores –dijo V que acababa de llegar –así que tuvimos que hacer algunos compromisos para que lo dejaran salir. ¡Oh! Eres tú, disculpa que no me haya presentado, soy Jihyun Kim, aunque puedes llamarme V como todos los demás

V me tendió la mano y yo la estreché con la que tenía libre, lo que fue algo gracioso porque no eran paralelas y Yoosung apretó más mi mano cuando hice un gesto involuntario de soltarlo, así que tomé su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda. Zen ri también pareció dibujársele una sonrisa

-Parece que Yoosung ha encontrado a alguien interesante –dijo simplemente, yo sonreía algo nerviosa

-Yo… le agradezco la confianza que ha puesto en mí… que todos han puesto en mí, y sé que estamos en medio de la fiesta y que esto aún es algo importante… pero, ¿podría alguien decirme qué le pasó exactamente a Yoosung? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital en primer lugar? –Comienzo a retomar más confianza en mi voz y me giro al chico con vendas que está a mi lado –Yoosung, ¿qué te sucedió?

Puedo deducir que mi mirada es triste porque inmediatamente él parece reflejar mi misma expresión

-Yo… no quería preocuparte…

-¿Y por eso te has sobre forzado tanto? ¿Realmente crees que me importa más la promesa de una fiesta que tu salud?

-Realmente quería verte, quería demostrarte que soy un hombre de palabra –Yoosung era totalmente sincero, obviamente, este chico era fácil de leer, como el cristal, pero también algo básico, no pensó en las posibles consecuencias.

-V –dije desviando mi mirada al ojiazul - ¿Qué sucedió con Yoosung en el hospital? –mi tono de voz dejaba claro que no quería esquivas ni excusas sino una explicación directa y concreta.

-Yoosung tuvo un accidente en el ojo durante su aventura con Seven –ésta vez no solo se dirigía a mi sino a todo el grupo –no fue grave pero tuvo que ser sometido rápidamente a una operación…

-¡¿Y aun así me escribiste por el chat?! –interrumpí a V para dirigirme a Yoosung, comenzaba a enojarme pero también podía notar un nudo al final de mi garganta. Yoosung me había escrito probablemente mientras su ojo estaba…

-Oye –me interrumpió Zen al ver que Yoosung bajaba su mirada –deberías entender por qué era tan importante para él estar aquí hoy

Sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, impotencia y tristeza estaban presentes pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir como un sentimiento desconocido me iba llenando cada vez que imaginaba todo lo que Yoosung había pasado por mí, podía sentir la calidez de su mano que a pesar de todo no me soltaba, quería reñirlo por ser tan tonto e imprudente, pero en el fondo casi podía sentir que no estaría ahí en esa fiesta si no fuera por él, y el agradecimiento se mezclaba con todas las otras sensaciones, quería tanto golpearlo como volver a besarlo. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos pero solo pude emitir un suspiro ahogado, no iba a llorar, tomé con más fuerza su mano, sin mirarlo, y podía sentir su vista clavada en mi semblante tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Yoosung está bien –dijo finalmente V, interrumpiendo mi remolino de ideas y sensaciones –fue una operación delicada, y necesita reposo mientras su cabeza se adapta a usar solo su ojo derecho, pero si sigue las indicaciones se pondrá bien, fue por eso que hizo tanto alboroto por venir a la fiesta, porque se comprometió a cuidarse y llamar al hospital si algo sucedía

Y de alguna forma, esas palabras parecieron calmar mi corazón

-¿Y cuál es el protocolo? –preguntó Jaahee con su voz seria como de costumbre pero dejando ver un pequeño brillo de preocupación por su compañero -¿volverá al hospital? ¿Se debe contratar a una enfermera para su cuidado?

-Yo podría encargarme de todo lo que necesita –declaró Jumin con solemnidad –Asistente Khan…

-No voy a volver al hospital –interrumpió Yoosung –tienen normas muy severas y yo… quiero estar con ella más de un par de horas de visita al día

Recordé tontamente cuando en unos de sus tantos chats y llamadas, Yoosung me había dicho que lo único que quería era estar las veinticuatro horas del día con la persona que amaba, y esa simple idea hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo

-Jumm… -susurró Jaahee maquinando en su cerebro la mejor opción para todos –creo que puedo planear algo con el Sr. Han, si está de acuerdo, pero mientras tanto aún quedan invitados que atender y relaciones sociales que conseguir para que la fiesta sea un éxito. Propongo que mientras me encargo de los preparativos, los demás sigan siendo tan encantadores como siempre y hagan su trabajo como miembros de la RFA

-También deberíamos buscar a Seven –dijo Zen mirando a los lados -¿a dónde se fue? Sé que estaba al corriente de todo pero podía haberse quedado un poco más

-Pueden buscar a Seven mientras hacen relaciones sociales –insistió Jaahee –Yoosung, ya diste un conmovedor discurso, así que te recomiendo reposar en algún lugar sin mucha luz mientras yo me encargo de lo demás, aunque creo que deberías soltarla un poco para que también trate con sus invitados, después de todo era ella quien les respondía directamente los correos y es la razón por la que están aquí

-Quizás, luego de que hablemos un poco en privado –respondió el rubio –además, necesito que me guíe hasta un lugar cómodo para que no me tropiece –sonrió, y volvió a cruzar su mirada con la mía, sentí como su simple sonrisa calmaba mi alma, y me sentía totalmente hipnotizada

-Vale… -volvió a interrumpir Zen con una sonrisa –en ese caso creo que voy a atender a mi club de fans, siento que tienen un rato esperando que me desocupe –y con eso se va hacia ellas

-Yo necesito controlar un poco al dueño del viñedo y además hablar con el banquero sobre un posible negocio –dice Jumin con seriedad

-No olvide buscarme luego para hacerle mi propuesta sobre la situación de Yoosung –replicó Jaahee –y mientras tanto volveré a la recepción para vigilar todo desde ahí mientras hago unas llamadas, V, ¿podría acompañarme un momento? Quisiera más detalles médicos sobre la situación de Yoosung

-Por supuesto –responde V simplemente –solo una cosa, si ven a Seven, díganle que me busque, por favor

Y así se retiran todos hasta dejarnos solos a Yoosung y a mí, aunque solos en medio de un gran salón lleno de mesas, personas y comida no era precisamente lo que se definiría como privacidad.

-Ven –me dice Yoosung mientras hala mi mano lejos de la gente y toma la delantera, solo puedo ver su espalda mientras camino sin soltarle la mano

Es mediodía, salir fuera no sería muy prudente con la falta de percepción que tiene a causa de usar un solo ojo, y quizás la claridad tampoco sea buena idea después de una operación ocular, así que sale por una puerta que parece cruzarse con algunos camareros, debe ser cerca de la cocina y la puerta trasera para no molestar a los invitados, salimos del gran salón a un hermoso pasillo parecido a la recepción y tras caminar un poco, entramos a una pequeña habitación que parecía una sala de conferencias con mesas en forma de círculo y una gran pantalla al final. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto y también llegaba de forma ahogada el sonido de la música del salón donde sucedía la fiesta. Al final había un pequeño sofá, las luces estaban apagadas pero entraba algo de luz entre las cortinas oscuras de la ventana, y Yoosung dejó la puerta abierta para que supieran que había alguien ahí, en caso de que los buscaran. Me guió hasta el sofá y luego de sentarse me invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, Yoosung me veía fijamente, como si quisiera rememorar cada detalle de mi rosto, grabarlo a fuego en sus recuerdos, nuestras manos entrelazadas descansaban sobre mi pierna, muy juntos uno del otro. Él finalmente movió su mano libre para acariciar el borde de mi rostro y deslizar sus dedos por mi cabello con enorme suavidad.

-lamento haberte preocupado –dijo en un breve susurro –pero no lamento haber venido

Tomo su mano que aún sigue cerca de mi cara y lo estrecho más a mí, cierro mis ojos y solo siento su calor llenando más y más mi corazón.

-No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti… imagina tú también como yo me siento –susurro algo triste aunque sin reproche

-Lo sé, lo siento… -me responde con sinceridad –quise hacer todo lo posible por… por no verte triste

-No lo estoy –le respondo abriendo de nuevo mis ojos –estoy feliz –y sonrío

El me mira por unos segundos más, contento con mi respuesta, aunque parece haber algo más molestándole porque no parece del todo relajado

-¿Sucede algo? –le pregunto curiosa

-Bueno… quería preguntarte si… ¿te… te desagrada mi apariencia? –pregunta tímidamente, yo lo veo de nuevo esta vez con extrañeza pero recuerdo una de sus llamadas donde me pidió que no huyera de él aunque pareciera un monstruo, fue cuando entendí que al parecer tenía dudas sobre su herida y el haberme conocido así

-Eres el mismo Yoosung de las fotos, solo tienes un par de vendas –respondo devolviéndole la mirada sin soltar su mano en mi rostro –además… el Yoosung que me gusta no es por su apariencia…

Y bajo la mirada sintiendo como me sonrojo, una cosa es escribir o hablar sobre cosas así por teléfono, pero decirlas de frente me hacía sentir muy expuesta y nerviosa. Antes de poder ver la reacción de Yoosung, siento como usa su mano en mi rostro para elevar mi mirada, yo lo suelto pero dejo que mi mano descanse en su brazo mientras mi corazón late cada vez más rápido al ver como se acerca lentamente hacia mí, quizás conmovido con mis palabras, o quizás porque quiere repetir lo que vivimos en el salón pero ésta vez con más calma, y lo dejo hacerlo, cierro mis ojos al ver como sus labios se acercan a los míos y me besa nuevamente. El beso es totalmente diferente al que me dio en el recibidor, ese fue algo brusco y ansioso, como quien necesita aire para respirar, con un suspiro que nunca podré olvidar; pero éste beso era mucho más relajado y sin embargo más apasionado. Yoosung me besaba con lentitud pero queriendo experimentar cada rincón de mi boca, besó mis labios, los mordió, su lengua se hizo paso a mi boca buscando la mía y así me fue experimentando cada más, dándome el beso más dulce, y aun así intenso, que había recibido en mi vida; sentía que quizás estaba experimentando cómo besarme mejor, o solo probar todo lo que había soñado de mí, no lo sabía pero tampoco me importaba. Sus besos eran cálidos, suaves, pero también era cada vez más y más demandante, como si necesitara de mis labios para poder vivir, y sinceramente yo lo sentía igual. Cuando finalmente se separó de mi por algo de aire, pego su frente a la mía, sintiendo como nuestra respiración poco a poco se calmaba, su ojo cerrado y ambos totalmente sonrosados.

-creo que podría volverme adicto a esto –sonrió aún agitado, yo también reí, sintiendo como un enorme peso se iba de mis hombros

Estar tan cerca de él, me reconfortaba, como si el estrés de la última semana, la bomba, el hacker, las amenazas, su desaparición con Seven, nada de eso hubiera existido, fuese como fuese, todo eso nos había llevado a éste momento y ahora nada más importaba. Él acarició mi rostro una vez más y se separó un poco de mí, bajando su mano y tomando ambas mías, me miró solemnemente aún con su dulce mirada y algo de rubor

-¿Qui… quieres ser mi novia? Oficialmente… -dijo seriamente, tomando mis manos con fuerza

Yo sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreí sinceramente, llena de felicidad y ternura, y le susurré un pequeño "si" estando conmovida por la situación; él me devolvió la mirada con una expresión de dulce sorpresa, y yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, me soltó solo para tomar mi cara con ambas manos y me volvió a besar, ésta vez mucho más casto que el anterior, lleno solo de ternura, y rió entre mis labios como yo en los suyos, luego besó mis mejillas, mi frente, mi quijada, y yo solo podía reír de felicidad ante sus mimos

-No puedo creer que por fin tenga novia –rió tiernamente

-Yo me alegro que nadie más te haya descubierto antes que yo –le respondo entre risas

-Solo tú fuiste capaz de entenderme… –susurra en mis labios al volverme a besar

Así estuvimos un tiempo, uno que no sabría contar pero que solo quería que fuera infinito, reíamos y cada vez que quería me volvía a besar, tomaba mi mano o jugaba con mis cabellos, más tierno de lo que pensé que pudiera ser alguien. También hablamos un poco pero de nada serio, acababa de salir de un evento traumático y sinceramente no tenía ganas de tocar el tema, me iba a angustiar y no tenía sentido cuando en ese preciso instante él estaba a mi lado y era perfecto. Así que hablamos un poco de su universidad, de Lolol, de lo que me gustaba, de lo que podríamos hacer juntos, de como quería llevarme pronto al cine y a cenar, lo hermosa que me veía en ese vestido, o sobre algunos invitados peculiares en la fiesta, de cómo podríamos hacer más fiestas de nuevo pronto, también de los demás miembros de la RFA, bromeamos un poco sobre el desagrado de Zen hacia los gatos, y de cómo Seven torturaba a Elizabeth III, mientras que Jumin estaba un poco obsesionado con los gatos y lo calculadora que podía ser Jaahee a veces, aunque me gustó defenderla ya que comenzaba a considerarla una buena amiga. Siendo honestos, evitamos todos los temas de conversación peliagudos, no hablamos de V, ni de lo que había sucedido con Seven, ni la identidad del hacker, ni de lo que sucedería a continuación, tantos cabos sueltos que pronto nos volverían a la realidad… pero en ese momento, en ese pequeño sofá, solo éramos Yoosung y yo, y con cada beso, con cada anécdota, con cada sonrisa, podía sentir como poco a poco se adentraba más y más en mi corazón.

Durante uno de los tantos besos, escuché un pequeño sonido a la distancia, ¿una campana? Y en ese momento Yoosung volvió a morder mi labio inferior mientras me atraía un poco más hacia él, y olvidé la campana, pero pronto volvió a sonar, y luego otra vez, con más insistencia hasta que finalmente mis neuronas volvieron a conectarse, no era una campana, era mi teléfono en algún lugar del sofá. Con gran dificultad alejé suavemente a Yoosung quien pareció quejarse por tener que detenerse, y me vio con extrañeza al abrir su ojo preguntándose por qué lo había interrumpido. Yo le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito

-¿Eso que suena? Es mi teléfono, creo que los demás miembros de la RFA pueden estarnos buscando y no tengo idea cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí escondidos cuando tenía que haber atendido a los invitados –me río contándole mis sospechas

-No me importa… –se queja de manera caprichosa mientras se acerca nuevamente buscando mis labios

-Yoosung… -le regaño alejándome un poco aunque sinceramente me cuesta no caer en la tentación.

El deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, sabe que no podemos estar ahí todo el día pero teme que Jaahee venga con un ridículo plan que nos obligue a separarnos nuevamente

-No quiero separarme de ti… -me dice algo abatido, con esa expresión tan inocente que solo me causa ternura

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte después de habernos encontrado, pero también estoy algo preocupada por tu situación, escuchemos lo que tienen que decir Jaahee y Jumin antes de deprimirnos, ¿si? –le digo con dulzura para calmarlo.

-Si te invito… -titubea -¿vendrías conmigo a mi casa?

Siento como mi rostro toma un nuevo tono escarlata ante esa pregunta, las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero es verdad que tampoco quería dejar a Yoosung solo pudiendo cuidarlo a él y su herida, además, él parecía pedirlo con intensiones puras y sinceras, así que al final, con mucha vergüenza, asentí.

-Aun así deberíamos escuchar a Jaahee –dije suavemente esperando que la oscuridad del lugar no delatara mi vergüenza

-O… podríamos escaparnos –me dice con una sonrisa traviesa

-No creo que quieras eso después de todo lo que pasamos por la fiesta –me río

-La verdad es que no… -reflexiona –pero también es verdad que después de haberme encontrado contigo, lo demás pasó a un segundo plano –soltó casi sin pensar y luego se rió tímido de sus palabras –lo que quiero decir es que… la fiesta iba genial cuando llegué, no creo que pasara nada malo

Y como si nos hubieran oído, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, lo tomo para leer los mensajes en la aplicación de la RFA, efectivamente todos nos estaban buscando y comenzaban a impacientarse por el tono de los últimos mensajes, incluso Zen se veía ya algo asustado.

-Creo que hemos sido algo egoístas –le digo a Yoosung mostrándole los mensajes algo divertida -¿vamos?

Yoosung me ve con cara de no querer salir del sofá más nunca en su vida, en definitiva, pero yo hago el esfuerzo y me levanto sin soltar su mano, y lo halo hacia mí, él se levanta a regañadientes y acepta seguirme, solo por no querer preocupar a los demás. Verificamos que no se quedara nada en el sofá y me precipito hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar al umbral de la misma, Yoosung tira de mí y me pega a la pared justo al lado de la puerta que sigue abierta, pero con tanta luz fuera, nadie que pasara hubiera podido vernos, y antes de poder decirle nada, me besa en ese mismo lugar, sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura y sin poder retroceder siento como se estrecha firmemente contra mí.

Es un beso totalmente diferente a cualquiera que me haya dado antes, es un beso mucho más demandante, mucho más exigente, y solo unos segundos hacen falta para sentir que me falta el aire y la temperatura comienza a subir, yo paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello invitándolo a seguir y él no se hace de rogar, emite un suspiro y continúa devorando mi boca como si pudiera desaparecer de un momento a otro y yo soy incapaz de detenerlo. Yoosung es un chico muy joven, caprichoso e incluso algo egoísta, pero conmigo no tiene reserva alguna de besarme como si hubiera sido suya desde el momento en el que nací, como si mi existencia no pudiera ser más que a su lado, y aun así, cuando creo que no va a parar nunca, logra hacerlo, algo agitado, y me sonríe tan cerca de los labios que siento perfectamente su cálida respiración.

-Es para el camino –me dice divertido al verme, así que debo estar igual o peor que él

Y sin dejarme asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, toma mi mano y me saca de la habitación, donde casi chocamos con Zen y Jaahee, uno más molesto que la otra. Aunque cuando me ven, Jaahee suspira y Zen se ve obligado a ahogar una risa. Por Dios ¡¿qué me hizo Yoosung con ese beso?! Escondo mi cara con mi mano libre sin saber realmente que decir. Yoosung está completamente complacido de su hazaña, incluso divertido.

-¿Tienen idea el tiempo que llevamos buscándolos? –pregunta Jaahee en tono severo

-Lo siento, perdimos el sentido del tiempo –responde Yoosung –además, nos dijiste que buscáramos un lugar oscuro y ésta sala vacía me pareció perfecta

-Si, pero se suponía que ella volvería al salón a atender a los invitados, varios que no habían tenido la oportunidad han preguntado por ella –continúa Jaahee con molestia

-Perdieron su oportunidad en el momento en el que llegue a la fiesta –responde Yoosung sin cuidado y con un tono casi posesivo

-Yo… lo siento mucho Jaahee –logro decir con dificultad mientras me voy recuperando –debí ser un poco más profesional esta tarde

-Zen, estás demasiado callado, ¿no dirás nada? –pregunta Jaahee soltando un suspiro de cansancio

-Lo siento Jaahee, con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, simplemente estoy contento de ver que están bien… mejor que bien, diría yo –sonríe con picardía y siento mis mejillas volver a calentarse –además, tú los estabas regañando bien por tu cuenta

-La fiesta… ¿ha ido todo bien? ¿Aún quedan invitados? –pregunto tratando de ignorar el tono de Zen en sus palabras

-Muchos se han ido ya, afortunadamente tanto Jumin, Zen y V han sabido hacer un trabajo excepcional respondiendo por usted, incluso ha habido buena química entre los invitados hablando entre ellos sobre sus intereses

-En otras palabras, la fiesta ha sido un éxito y no la has necesitado para nada –le dice Yoosung sonriendo despreocupado

-¡Yoosung! –exclamo empujándolo, él solo me devuelve una sonrisa, es obvio que no se arrepiente de nada

-Si, la fiesta ha sido un éxito –suspira Jaahee –pero no debieron desaparecer así, hubieran respondido al menos los mensajes

-Tienes razón –digo rápidamente antes de que Yoosung diga algo más sin pensarlo –lo sentimos

Zen se ríe al ver nuestra dinámica

-Vamos, los demás nos están esperando –dice el joven de cabello blanco dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el salón de la fiesta

Efectivamente quedaban pocas personas cuando llegamos, solo unos pocos que están realmente entretenidos entre ellos e intercambiando contactos con evidente alegría. Yoosung tenía razón, la fiesta si ha sido un éxito, al final valió la pena responder esos correos con tanto cuidado y pensando bien las palabras, mientras que el resto de los miembros de la RFA habían estado a la altura de la situación, aunque ellos ya tenían experiencia en éste tipo de eventos mientras que para mí era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta tan elegante.

-Oh, los han encontrado –dijo Seven al vernos, al parecer había vuelto a la escena aunque no se veía muy animado

-Estaban bien, los encontramos saliendo de la sala de conferencias un poco más sonrojados de lo que hubiera imaginado –dijo Zen sin mucho reparo

Jumin abrió sus ojos un poco con sorpresa, al igual que V, y de repente sentí que todos me veían fijamente e inmediatamente volví a sonrojarme

-No sé lo que pensaron, pero la verdad solo estábamos conociéndonos mejor –dice Yoosung en mi defensa –nos merecíamos una charla larga sin tener que estar pegados al teléfono

-Ya no importa, lo que importa es que están bien –dice Jumin quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿por qué no habríamos de estar bien? –pregunto algo extrañada

-¿Asistente Khan? –le dice Jumin a Jaahee -¿podrías explicarles?

-Si –responde ésta inmediatamente, a veces siento un poco de pena por como trataban a Jaahee –después de los últimos acontecimientos no podemos suponer que todos estarán bien, es verdad que Seven encontró al hacker y sabemos con qué clase de persona estamos tratando, pero al final de todo escapó de la policía cuando lo llevaban en custodia –yo ahogo un grito de sorpresa, al parecer Yoosung tampoco lo sabía porque de repente lo siento tenso a mi lado –estamos tomando medidas de seguridad con ayuda de los guardias privados del señor Han pero por ahora debemos tomar medidas drásticas, y la primera es que no puede quedarse en el apartamento de Rika hasta que sea seguro el tema de la bomba

-¿Entonces no tengo a dónde volver? –pregunto sorprendida

-Efectivamente –me responde Jaahee –igualmente el hacker está al tanto de la situación de Yoosung, por lo que el hospital podría ser igualmente peligroso para él si buscan hacerle daño de nuevo –esta vez soy yo la que se tensa al escuchar las palabras de Jaahee –no es tangible para él volver al hospital y sin embargo no puede volver a su casa estando en su situación

-No es conveniente que ninguno de nosotros esté en una casa sin supervisión –interrumpe V –es por lo que hemos decidido que Zen volverá al apartamento de Seven y Jaahee volverá al apartamento de Jumin, al menos mientras resolvemos todo esto

-¿Y nosotros? –pregunta Yoosung

-Creemos sinceramente que lo mejor es despistar al hacker, así que enviaremos a una pareja de agentes a tu antiguo piso solo para evaluar que sea seguro mientras se hacen pasar por ustedes, y el piso de Rika debe ser totalmente reevaluado por la seguridad de los invitados cuya información sigue en ese lugar –explica Jaahee sistemáticamente –El señor Han ha pensado que lo mejor por ahora es que se queden en este hotel mientras solucionamos lo demás. Consideramos que el hacker jamás pensara que dos de nosotros se quedará exactamente en el mismo lugar que fue la fiesta, mucho menos con los agentes fingiendo ser ustedes, y les dará un merecido descanso en el proceso, perfecto para que Yoosung se recupere de su operación, y usted se recupere de todo el estrés sufrido por la bomba y la preparación de la fiesta

-¿En… en el hotel? –pregunto con algo de sorpresa

-Si, hemos arreglado todo para que se registren con un alias en caso de que el hacker, por alguna razón, llegara a entrar en el sistema del hotel, no fuese capaz de reconocerlos. Mientras tanto, un doctor vendrá una vez al día a ver el proceso de recuperación de Yoosung y podrán usar las instalaciones del hotel a libertad –continuó Jaahee –El señor Han se encargará de todos los gastos y habrá vigilancia dentro y fuera del hotel en caso de necesitarlo aunque ni siquiera ustedes los van a notar pues estarán de encubierto

-¿Es realmente necesario todo esto? –digo con algo de miedo

-Si es para protegerte, yo accederé a todo lo que digan –dice Yoosung a mi lado con un semblante totalmente serio

-Perfecto, en ese caso sus habitaciones serán contiguas una a la otra en el mismo piso, así no tendrán que separarse demasiado y podrán acudir uno al otro si fuese necesario. Pueden pedir lo que quieran a la habitación aunque les recomendamos salir también a los restaurantes del hotel para aparentar posibles sospechas. Un chofer se encargará de traerles ropa de sus hogares en un par de horas y en caso de que necesitaran algo más, siempre pueden acudir a la tienda del hotel

-Jumin… -me giro al joven de cabellos negros –¡esto es demasiado! –exclamo algo incómoda –¿no podríamos referirnos a un hotel más discreto?

-¿Por qué? –Jumin me mira sin entender lo que digo y me sorprendo -¿Hay algo que te desagrade de éste hotel? Es uno de los mejores hoteles de cinco estrellas de la ciudad, incluso yo le he recomendado a varios clientes importantes de que se queden en sus hermosas instalaciones

-No es eso… -respondo algo incómoda, nunca había tenido un amigo con tanto dinero como parecían tener, no uno, sino varios miembros de la RFA

-Creo que lo que la señorita quiere decir, es que le parece demasiado ostentosas todas sus atenciones para con ellos –explica sabiamente Jaahee por mi

-Oh, ¿te preocupa mi dinero? –pregunta Jumin y es esta vez él el que se sorprende

-Es que no veo necesarias tantas molestias, necesitamos protección, no lujos… y me sienta mal sentir que soy una carga para todos ustedes –digo con algo de vergüenza

Mi más grande sorpresa es escuchar una risa, la de Jumin, a la que se le unen Zen, V, e incluso Jaahee y Seven sonríen un poco por la situación. Yoosung me sonríe con ternura y yo sigo sin entender el chiste.

-Lo digo en serio –insisto y la risa aumenta

-Jamás creí que vería el día en que una chica sería tan abnegada en momentos de necesidad, incluso varios de los que están aquí se han aprovechado de mi dinero alguna vez, pero no es algo que realmente me moleste, tengo de sobra, pero casi siempre dan por sentado de que está bien ya que son mis amigos –me explica Jumin -¿lo sabes, verdad? –yo giro la cabeza sin entender a qué se refiere –tú también eres nuestra amiga, y parte de este grupo peculiar, no solo porque organizaste la fiesta, sino porque te preocupabas genuinamente por todos nosotros y aun en este momento lo sigues haciendo

-Que… ¿no es lo normal? –pregunto con incredulidad, Jumin vuelve a reír

-No, no lo es –me responde –aunque te preocupas más por uno que otros

-Si, que envidia… -suspira Zen a su lado

Yoosung suelta mi mano para tomarme por la cintura y pegarme a si mismo

-Llegan tarde –les dice con una sonrisa pero una mirada que desafía y yo siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al ver esa faceta de mi novio

-En fin, no vamos a cambiar de hotel, las medidas ya han sido tomadas, además soy cliente VIP, me han hecho una oferta especial por sus habitaciones y tendrán más cuidados que cualquier otro huésped en el hotel –dice el pelinegro aunque yo aún no me siento del todo cómoda –si te hace sentir mejor, imagina que te acabas de ganar unas vacaciones todo pagas por tu maravilloso trabajo en la fiesta –y se encoje de hombros quitándole importancia

-No se preocupe tanto señorita, al señor Han realmente no le afecta esto en sus finanzas, y mucho menos cuando se trata de amigos –me dice Jaahee y la veo sonreírme con sinceridad

-Claro, cualquier otro negocio de detestables gatos puede esperar –agrega Zen agitando la mano como si no fuera nada

-Tú eres el detestable –refunfuña Jumin en respuesta, y empiezan a discutir

-No te preocupes –me dice Yoosung al oído mientras los otros dos seguían con sus comentarios sobre gatos –piensa que lo mejor de esto es que tendremos mucho tiempo libre para nosotros

Sus dedos se aprietan en mi cintura y vuelvo a sentir el rubor recorrer mis mejillas, él me sonríe con inocencia pero percibo en la piel que su intención no era precisamente tierna, aunque me cuesta pensar en él como un hombre de dobles intenciones.

-Solo tengo un pedido para usted, señorita –me interrumpe Jaahee ignorando a los otros dos –El doctor irá una vez al día a ver a Yoosung, pero le agradecería que por favor cuidara de él, que tome su tratamiento, que no se exija demasiado, que no levante cosas pesadas… creo que le puedo mandar todas las indicaciones del hospital a su correo –se interrumpe pensando en voz alta -¿le parece bien?

-Si, por supuesto, estaría más que encantada –digo más por impulso que otra cosa y siento que Yoosung sonríe abiertamente ante mi respuesta

-Excelente, le enviaré el correo cuando suban a sus habitaciones entonces –y lo anota en su agenda rápidamente

-Oh… una enfermera personal… más envidia –gime Zen que al parecer había escuchado todo y me sonrojo al imaginarme realmente usando el uniforme de una enfermera mientras cuido a Yoosung

-No digas eso, la pones nerviosa –responde Yoosung por mí –solo será una novia que cuida a su novio

Él ríe más feliz que nunca y Zen casi que se pone a llorar en la mesa.

-Bueno, ahora que nuestros últimos invitados se están despidiendo, ¿qué les parece si cenamos juntos? –invita V a todos –tengo entendido que este hotel también tiene uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad

-¿Te parece bien que hagamos eso ahora? –le dice Seven con un tono algo lúgubre, volteo a verlo, no puedo evitar que me inquiete enormemente a pesar de todo la felicidad que sentía en ese momento

-Precisamente por todo lo que ha pasado, es que creo más que nunca que debemos tener momentos como este, te motivan a seguir –sonríe V con su aura tranquila –los problemas no van a desaparecer solo porque te preocupes de más

-Seven –lo llamo y él voltea a verme aún algo decaído –no sé qué sucedió exactamente, pero gracias por traer a Yoosung de vuelta a mí –le sonrío sinceramente -¿celebrarías eso conmigo?

Seven me mira fijamente por un largo rato, como si intentara leer mi presencia milagrosa en el grupo

-No creo poder decirle que no a ese rostro –baja la cabeza, abatido, y luego me ve sonriendo –creo que es hora de que el alien vuelva a la acción

Y funciona, Seven se relaja al fin y se permite ser un poco más el chico que conocí en el chat el resto de la noche. Cenamos todos juntos en el restaurante, Jumin incluso insistió en que Jaahee viniera a la mesa aunque comer con su jefe no fuera lo mejor en su carrera profesional, muy pronto nos sentíamos todos como si hubiéramos traído el chat a la mesa, y me di cuenta la familia en la que estaba entrando, una que tenía muchos misterios, problemas, y traumas, pero que también eran capaces de todo por el otro, que se cuidaban y se apoyaban, y con una confianza única y especial.

Yoosung toma mi mano bajo la mesa y volteo a verlo, él me hace una seña para que me acerque mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados hablando y me susurra al oído –te amo –y vuelve a verme con una sonrisa hermosa, completa, y caigo totalmente rendida –yo también te amo –le susurro con torpeza y su mirada brilla solo para mí.

¡Hola! Soy nueva en facfiction pero este no es mi primer fanfic, aunque han pasado muchos años desde que escribí el último… La verdad es que empecé a jugar esta curiosa aplicación llamada Mystic Messenger y me he enamorado completamente de la historia, tanto así que quedé algo frustrada al terminar la ruta de Yoosung y ver que no había ninguna escena extra más allá del beso, habiendo tantas posibilidades para continuar… no pude resistirme en escribir mi propia versión, una idea que llevo días dándole vueltas y al escribirla finalmente me siento más relajada.

La buena noticia es que tengo ideas para continuar la historia aunque no sería muy larga, pero me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios para saber si les gusta el tono que va tomando.

Si he de agregar algo sería que aún no he terminado el juego en su totalidad, así que hay cosas que desconozco y que intentaré no tocar hasta haberlo jugado, por lo que de momento me enfocaré en nuestra pareja principal antes de los otros aspectos del misterio.

Ansiosa de leerles, Hotaru n_n


	2. Nuestras habitaciones ¡¿conectadas!

**Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger es propiedad de Cheritz al igual que sus personajes, yo solo quise divertirme con algo que imaginé para un después.

Cuando terminamos de comer, uno a uno los chicos se fueron despidiendo, aunque pude percibir cierta inquietud, especialmente viniendo de V y Seven que hablaban un poco lejos de los demás, donde minutos más atrás se unía Jumin, no puedo evitar arrugar un poco la frente al sentir que hay muchas cosas dentro de la RFA que no logro entender, y de las que me siento excluida; es entonces cuando entiendo un poco más de la frustración que parecía sentir Yoosung a veces cuando V se ausentaba y Jumin no le daba respuestas, yo solo tenía diez días en éste mundo y podía ver las sombras, ¿cómo se sentirían Zen, Jaehee y Yoosung después de años en este grupo? Si bien las fiestas habían disminuido, el chat era un punto en común para todos, y el mencionar a Rika también parecía serlo, ¿cómo podían actuar todos con tanta tranquilidad sabiendo que habían secretos entre los miembros? ¿Sería quizás confianza por algo más grande? ¿El tiempo juntos? No lograba entenderlo del todo, como si me hicieran falta piezas del rompecabezas…

Pero entonces, solo necesitaba ver el semblante relajado de Yoosung a mi lado, sonriendo genuinamente a las ocurrencias de Zen, olvidando por un segundo todo el miedo que pasamos atrás, sintiendo su mano contra la mía, su calor, su simple presencia a mi lado me llenaba hasta un punto donde todos los problemas pasaban a un segundo plano, podía estar todo el día simplemente viendo su semblante alegre y todo mi cuerpo terminaba relajándose.

-Bueno, debo retirarme por hoy, Elizabeth III debe extrañarme tanto como yo a ella –dijo Jumin con total seriedad mientras se arreglaba su traje –confío en que la asistente Kang les acompañe a sus habitaciones

-Preferiría que Jaehee se fuera a descansar temprano como usted –le digo sonriendo pero con un tono que no deja lugar a réplica

-En ese caso… -Jumin se gira algo sorprendido hacia Jaehee –¿Quieres que te espere en la limosina? Igual vamos a mi apartamento.

-Me encantaría, pero aún hay cosas que recoger aquí y… -comienza Jaehee agradecida pero sin poder parar

-Ha sido un largo día, Jaehee, ¿Por qué no aceptas la oferta y te encargas de lo demás mañana en tus horas de trabajo? –le sonrío con algo de énfasis

Jaehee me mira con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y asiente lentamente, agradecida.

-En ese caso, voy buscando mi abrigo y te espero en la limosina, asistente Kang–dice simplemente Jumin –espero que el hospedaje sea de su agrado –termina dirigiéndose a nosotros y con una breve sonrisa se retira

-Yo también espero que puedan descansar –dice el alegre Zen a mi espalda, quien se acerca con Seven que ha vuelto a verse un poco cabizbajo –se merecen un par de días de descanso, en especial Yoosung que debe recuperarse por el bien de su linda novia

Tras esas palabras siento como el rubor vuelve a mis mejillas, y veo que Yoosung también pero a diferencia de mi timidez, él le devuelve la mirada a Zen con una gran sonrisa

-No se preocupen, sé que me cuidarán bien –dice simplemente el chico a mi lado

-En ese caso, nosotros también nos retiramos –dice Seven algo ensimismado –debo volver a la pc para revisar todo el material que conseguimos en nuestra… travesía –termina dirigiéndose a mi novio, quien asienta con seriedad

-Espero podamos capturar a ese hacker de manera definitiva

-Y yo… -termina Seven sin agregar nada más

En un impulso, me separo de Yoosung y me acerco a Seven sin decir nada, estiro mis manos hacia él y antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, lo abrazo. Puedo sentir la respiración de sorpresa de Seven ante el gesto, quizás teme que mi novio lo malinterprete, siento como se mueve con algo de incomodidad y yo lo abrazo con más fuerza

-Gracias por traer a Yoosung a tiempo –le susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos me oigan –me pareció que te hacía falta un abrazo.

Y finalmente siento que Seven me devuelve el abrazo con evidente timidez pero agradecido. No dura mucho, no pretendo nada más que consolar lo que sea que le aflige con tanto dolor, pero si intento ser concisa, que sienta que no está solo, que recuerde que todos en la RFA estamos con él. Luego de darle una cálida sonrisa, vuelvo atrás y tomo la mano de Yoosung, quien me recibe sin decir nada pero entendiendo mi intención.

-¿Yo también puedo pedir un abrazo? –interrumpe Zen estirando sus brazos, lo que hace que me ría

-No, lo siento, mis abrazos son todos de Yoosung, tendrás que pedírselo a él –le respondo divertida

Yoosung ve a Zen mientras vuelve a rodear mi cintura con sus brazos, dando a entender que no me iba a soltar. El peliblanco suspira derrotado. Seven sonríe agradecido.

-Gracias –me dice el pelirrojo con una mirada más calmada y una leve sonrisa en sus labios –Yoosung encontró a alguien especial, sin duda.

Un par de despedidas más, y los dos chicos salen por la puerta. Yo volteo a ver a V, que se mantiene en silencio jugando con una copa de vino aun en la mesa.

-¿Estará bien? –le pregunto a Jaehee y a Yoosung

-Está brindando por Rika, deberíamos dejarlo un poco más, igual sus guardias lo están esperando fuera –dice Yoosung -¿nos vamos?

-Si, por favor síganme, antes de que Jumin me deje aquí –dice Jaehee algo apurada

Yoosung y yo salimos tomados de la mano detrás de Jaehee, ella nos acerca a lo que parece ser un ascensor de servicio, el que usan las mucamas y no los huéspedes, una vez al frente, voltea a vernos

-Estas son sus llaves –nos entrega unas tarjetas a mí y a Yoosung –están en la décima planta, lo suficientemente alto para tener buenas vistas pero lejos del pent-house para no tener que soportar el ruido de las posibles fiestas que hacen aquí de vez en cuando –hace una pausa al ver nuestras expresiones de sorpresa –eh… fueron las exactas palabras del señor Han, yo no tengo idea –agrega

Yoosung y yo agarramos nuestras llaves, que nos confirman que estaremos uno al lado del otro ya que son números contiguos.

-En un par de horas, les subirán algo de ropa que les traerán algunos guardias, les recomiendo que se relajen y usen la bata del hotel mientras llegan sus pertenencias –nos comenta Jaehee –cuando esté en casa del señor Han, le enviaré las indicaciones del médico sobre el cuidado de Yoosung –esto me lo dice a mí –y solo por hoy, les aconsejo no salir de sus habitaciones más que para recibir sus cosas, si tienen hambre pidan servicio a la habitación mientras confirmamos el estado de sus dobles en sus respectivos apartamentos, todo es por su seguridad, recuérdenlo.

-No te preocupes, si algo sucede yo me encargaré de protegerla –dice Yoosung totalmente seguro de sí

-En todo caso, es mejor prevenir que curar –agrega Jaehee con un tonto bastante directo, y casi creo que puedo vislumbrar algo de preocupación por mi novio, quizás por lo que acababa de suceder, todos estábamos aún un poco conmocionados al final.

-Nos cuidaremos Jaehee, haremos todo lo que nos pidas, confío en ti –le sonrío para calmarla –por favor, cuida también a Jumin y tú tampoco bajes la guardia

-No lo haré

Y tal como hice con Seven, me acerco y le doy un breve abrazo a Jaehee, en parte para calmarla y también de despedida, ella me recibe con cierta torpeza pero agradecida

-Solo no le digas a Zen de esto –le sonrío al soltarla, ella me devuelve la sonrisa

Unas últimas palabras y Jaehee nos deja frente al ascensor que Yoosung y yo tomamos. Una vez adentro, Yoosung se pone detrás de mí y me abraza con fuerza desde mi cintura, me sorprende un poco su agarre, algo posesivo pero silencioso, siento como su rostro se entierra en mi cuello y mi piel se eriza al sentir su respiración tan cerca.

-Sé que tus intenciones eran inocentes… -me susurra –pero sentí muchos celos de tu abrazo a Seven e incluso a Jaehee –no le respondo, no creo que pueda decir nada, él me entiende tanto como yo entiendo sus celos –quiero tenerte solo para mí, quiero ser egoísta.

El ascensor marca la planta cinco pero sigue subiendo, me volteo suavemente y enfrento a Yoosung de cara, sus ojos están algo tristes pero me abraza más fuerte y me pega más a él, puedo sentir como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a quejarme. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo, totalmente diferente de como hice con Seven o Jaehee, mi abrazo a Yoosung está plagado de sentimientos, su respiración parece acompasarse con la mía, dejo que sienta totalmente mi cuerpo pegado al suyo y entierro mi cara en su cuello como él hizo minutos antes.

-Está bien que seas egoísta –le digo dulcemente –pero yo no planeo dejar de estar a tu lado…

Evito decirle directamente que soy suya, porque sé que es una frase que tiene mucho más de un sentido y aún no me siento preparada para decirlo, pero él lo sabe, cada sensación transmitida en ese abrazo se lo dice, solo quiero ser de él.

De repente las puertas del ascensor se abren y me separo de golpe, no hay nadie, es la décima planta, pero había olvidado por un segundo que estábamos en un ascensor y que nuestro tiempo era limitado, vuelvo a sentir algo de vergüenza al recordar ese abrazo y puedo ver que Yoosung también quedó algo mareado al soltarlo tan rápidamente.

Antes de que las puertas vuelvan a cerrarse, salimos del ascensor con algo de torpeza y sin decir nada, caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a dos puertas bastante juntas una a la otra, la mía es la número cinco y la de él es la número seis. Es cuando caigo en cuenta que no hemos discutido nada sobre cómo voy a ocuparme de él estando en otra habitación, seguro aún está débil, probablemente sobre esforzándose para estar en la fiesta con todos, y ¿cómo se supone que se duchará con esa venda en la cabeza? ¿Es siquiera seguro que lo haga?

-Ehm… Yoosung –digo con una enorme timidez, sé que lo que voy a decir no es adecuado –¿te parece si entramos un momento a tu habitación?

-¿Tampoco quieres separarte de mí? –me sonríe algo abochornado

-No es eso… -sonrío algo avergonzada, él me devuelve una triste mirada –es decir, claro que no me quiero separar de ti –me corrijo -pero es que no hemos discutido tus cuidados y no me sentiría tranquila si te dejo solo, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos toda la noche en el pasillo.

-Oh, tienes razón –admite Yoosung

Él saca su tarjeta electrónica y abre la puerta de su suite, me toma de la mano y me hace pasar tras él. Cuando veo el tamaño de la habitación, casi no puedo creer con la clase de lujos que Jumin ha vivido toda su vida. De entrada tenemos una pequeña salita que parece ser para recibir a las visitas, con un sofá y una mesa redonda como si estuviera hecha para tomar el té. Pasando por la derecha había una pequeña barra que conectaba con una mini cocina abierta, no había comedor pero en la barra podían comer tranquilamente dos personas o la mesita redonda de la salita también podía tener una buena función para comer en ella. Al lado de la cocina estaba la enorme sala de baño, con un jacuzzi como bañera y una ducha aparte. La ultima habitación es el cuarto, con una enorme cama matrimonial, unos pequeños sofás y un gran televisor en la pared, pero lo que más llama la atención de la habitación es una puerta justo a un lado de la cama, que tiene una nota pegada escrita a mano: "Espero no lo tomen a mal, fue idea del señor Han, Jaehee." Le muestro la nota a Yoosung quien se encoje de hombros sin entender muy bien la nota. Veo que la puerta tiene otro lector de tarjetas aunque en ese momento está abierta por lo que parece ser ambos lados. Cuando abro la puerta, veo una habitación exactamente como el dormitorio que dejamos atrás, solo que a modo de espejo, y en un principio me cuesta entender cuál es su utilidad o por qué hay dos dormitorios cuando yo tengo mi propia suite al otro lado… y entonces caigo y abro los ojos con sorpresa.

-Esta… creo que es mi suite –le digo a Yoosung con sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? –me responde él con la misma incredulidad

Recorremos el nuevo dormitorio para encontrar igualmente la salita, la cocina y el baño como se encuentran en la suite de Yoosung, solo que en modo espejo, y finalmente me doy con la puerta de la suite, que al abrir desde adentro para asomar la cabeza en el pasillo me ayuda a confirmar que es la habitación número cinco, la mía.

Cierro la puerta de nuevo y encaro a Yoosung que sigue algo sorprendido con las dos habitaciones

-Estas suites están conectadas –le digo encajando las piezas –y al parecer fue idea de Jumin, por alguna razón

-¿Entonces tenemos una puerta interna que conectan nuestras habitaciones? –me pregunta, yo asiento –es algo atrevido para Jumin… -dice incómodo

-Mira esto -le señalo el lector de tarjetas al lado de la puerta interna –al parecer podemos cerrar con llave cualquiera de los dos, por privacidad o lo que sea. La verdad es que ésta puerta me parece bastante útil

-¿A… a qué te refieres? –tartamudea Yoosung

-Digo que me comprometí a cuidarte, ¿recuerdas? –le respondo tratando de obviar nuestro mutuo sonrojo –pero también es verdad que corremos cierto riesgo ya que se supone que estamos aquí para cuidarnos de gente peligrosa, así que el hecho de no tener que salir al pasillo cada vez que queramos ver al otro, es algo práctico, y me permite tener mejor acceso a tu habitación cada vez que quiera ver tus vendajes y progreso. Aunque desconozco si esas eran las intenciones de Jumin ya que Jaehee al parecer no estaba muy contenta… -concluyo con timidez

-Eh… si, es bastante práctico –dice Yoosung seguramente pensando en todas las posibilidades para dicha puerta

-Bueno –lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta a la salita de su habitación, lo obligo a sentarse frente a mí, y puede notar en mi semblante que no estoy precisamente para el romance por lo que sus movimientos y gestos son bastante respetuosos –necesito que me cuentes en detalle tu situación para así ver cómo puedo cuidarte y atenderte, ¿el vendaje es necesario cambiarlo ésta noche? ¿Cada cuánto tiempo? ¿Te mandaron algunas gotas? ¿Debes tener algún tipo especial de reposo? ¿Qué tal has llevado ésta tarde el movimiento y la luz? ¿Hace falta que estés en cama como si fuera el hospital…? –me detengo al ver que Yoosung niega con su cabeza y manos con rapidez

-Espera, espera, ¡déjame responder! –exclama, y yo lo veo en silencio totalmente atenta –La verdad desconozco los detalles del cuidado que debo tener porque el doctor quedó enviarlo por correo a V, lo que supongo Jaehee te hará llegar en cualquier momento a tu teléfono, pero si he de ser honesto… me he sentido algo mareado en la fiesta y la luz me molesta un poco, y no sé si lo has notado pero muevo más la cabeza a donde quiero ver, en lugar de mi ojo, porque aunque este vendado, ambos ojos se mueven por igual y me da un poco de dolor… -yo suspiro con preocupación al escucharlo, admito que fue mi culpa por no preguntarle antes pero me dejé llevar con todas las emociones que no le pregunté en ningún momento cómo se sentía –por favor, no te sientas mal, no es nada serio, reposaré más

-Voy a escribirle a Jaehee para que me envíe ya mismo ese correo –le digo buscando en mi teléfono –mientras tanto, ¿te gustaría darte una ducha? Puedo dejarte solo un momento mientras te pones cómodo, yo podría hacer lo mismo y así tendré tiempo de leer el documento, solo ni se te ocurra mojar tu cabeza, luego yo me encargo de lavar tu cabello si quieres, por favor –le digo tomando sus manos

Yoosung me mira de mil maneras distintas mientras hablo, sé que al principio le sonrojó mi mención sobre la ducha, pero luego escuchó mis "órdenes" en silencio y asintió con dedicación al terminar mis comentarios, lo creía totalmente capaz de no contradecir nada de lo que estaba diciendo, y es que yo no suelo tener ningún papel dominante o de líder en mis relaciones sociales, pero su situación me tenía tan angustiada que solo era mi manera de desear que todo saliera bien, quería verlo sonreírme totalmente recuperado, y al ver mi preocupación fue entonces cuando sonrió, totalmente embelesado… por mí.

Yoosung se acercó lentamente y me beso, fue un beso casto, dulce, cálido y tan reconfortante que sentí como mi corazón se derretía ante su cariño, era su forma sutil de decirme que todo estaría bien, y yo quería creerle.

Luego de eso, se levantó y me dijo que se ducharía siguiendo mis órdenes de enfermera, buscando que riera y lo logró, así que nos vimos unos segundo en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba nuestras habitaciones y finalmente cerré, él me dijo que no pasaría seguro por si algo sucedía en la ducha aunque tendría mucho cuidado, pero me invitó a que yo pasara el seguro por privacidad y así lo hice. Busqué en el cuarto de baño las toallas y la bata para cuando saliera, me daba algo de vergüenza ver a Yoosung vistiendo solo eso pero era sin duda más cómodo el salir cuanto antes de ese vestido ajustado y mis zapatos de tacón. Me di una buena ducha caliente y me relajó bastante el poder descansar un poco del estrés de la fiesta y el hacker, comenzaba a entender las palabras de Jumin sobre unas vacaciones en un buen hotel, y es que todo era de un lujo abrumador, incluso el jabón olía a jazmín y la toalla estaba extremadamente suave y esponjosa al tacto, no podía ni imaginar lo cómoda que sería la cama que comenzaba a llamarme.

Salí envuelta en la bata de baño y tomé mi teléfono, efectivamente Jaehee me había enviado toda la información que necesitaba. Básicamente la venda era en su mayoría para evitar el movimiento ocular innecesario, había algo de maltrato por lo que debía estar especialmente sensible y abrirlo podría traer más irritación a largo plazo, debía usar medicación para el dolor durante una semana y mañana vendría el doctor con unas gotas para mantenerlo hidratado y a su vez y sanando más rápido las heridas, aunque por lo visto, las vendas tendría que usarlas unos días más, y luego gafas de sol por una temporada mucho más larga. En resumen, la recuperación era posible pero lenta, ambos necesitaríamos mucha paciencia para hacerlo bien hasta el final, y me encargaría de ello.

-¿Yoosung? ¿Terminaste de ducharte? –pregunté tocando la puerta

-Eh… si, puedes pasar –me respondió al otro lado y abrí la puerta

-¡¿Yoosung?! ¿Estás bien? –exclamo al verlo sentado en su cama algo pálido

-Si, es solo que cuando salí del baño me dio una punzada de dolor en el ojo y me maree de repente, solo estaba calmándome –yo me paro frente a él y tomo su cara con mis manos –estoy bien, de verdad, solo es un poco de dolor

Su sonrisa forzada me dice que es algo más que solo un "poco" de dolor.

-Eso es porque después de la cena tenías que haberte tomado tu medicamento, V te lo dio, ¿no es así?

-Ah sí, debe estar en el bolsillo del pantalón –me señala la silla donde dejó su ropa sobre puesta y busco en el bolsillo

-¿Por qué no te lo bebiste después de la cena? –le reclamo

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a tomar medicación y lo olvidé –me responde con tristeza

-Ahora me encargaré yo de recordártelo –le digo estirándole la pastilla y un vaso de agua

-Gracias –me recibe lo que le doy con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? ¿Te ayudo un poco a relajarte? –le pregunto

-La verdad es que sí, me hubiera gustado meter la cabeza bajo la ducha, ¿qué tal fue para ti?

-Se sintió como si no me hubiera duchado en días, la verdad me ayudo bastante, creo que Jumin tenía razón sobre necesitar éstas vacaciones

-Tendremos que agradecerle de nuevo cuando lo veamos

-Por supuesto

Le sonrío, él sigue sentado en la cama y yo de pie frente a él. Yoosung estira sus manos y toma las mías acercándome a él, me pone nerviosa, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza cada vez que él hace algún gesto hacia mí, y creo que no es consciente de ello.

-¿Sabes que no puedo usar aparatos electrónicos por una temporada? –me dice suavemente

-Sí, lo leí en el archivo que me mandó Jaehee

-Es un alivio tenerte aquí porque no hubiera podido pasar una noche sin escribirte o llamarte

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? No puedes ver televisión y no podemos salir –estiro una de mis manos a su cabello y lo peino suavemente como muestra de cariño –no quiero que te esfuerces más tampoco

-Solo quiero estar contigo, lo que hagamos me da igual –me responde cerrando su ojo ante mi tacto –aunque si no tuviera ésta lesión, probablemente intentaría ser algo más arriesgado

Sus mejillas se sonrojan ante el comentario pero su ojo sigue cerrado así que no puede ver mi reacción, cosa que hace a propósito, no busca hacerme sentir incómoda pero tampoco indiferente

-¿Tú quieres ver algo en la televisión? Podríamos pedir algún dulce a la habitación –me vuelve a ver más calmado

-¿Y tú qué harías?

-Estar a tu lado y simplemente escuchar lo que sea que veas

-¿En la cama? –él asiente a mi pregunta

-Podemos hacer una pijamada, aunque no se oye muy masculino… quiero que tú también descanses en lugar de estar tan preocupada por mí, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar tranquilo, siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo

Yoosung me acerca más a él y me abraza por la cintura, aunque es verdad que no es muy alto en comparación a los demás chicos de la RFA, aun así llega a mi cuello y se estira un poco más buscando mis labios, así que no me hago mucho de rogar y bajo lo suficiente para dejarlo llegar a ellos, y vuelve a besarme, con esa calidez indescriptible, un poco más osado que el beso que nos dimos en la salita, y me estruja más hacia él

-¿Me acompañas? –susurra en mis labios y yo asiento totalmente perdida en su calor, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a alguien que te pide las cosas así? –En ese caso, es hora de abusar del favor de Jumin –me sonríe mientras toma el teléfono que está al lado de su cama- ¿Hola, recepción? Si, hablo de la habitación 1006, me gustaría que nos trajeran algunas cosas a la habitación… ¿Oh, en serio? Eso sería excelente, se los agradezco, si, vale, nos gustaría algo de soda y botanas dulces y saladas… ah, y también, agregue algo de helado, espere un momento –se pone el teléfono contra el pecho y se dirige a mí -¿Prefieres de vainilla o de chocolate?

-¿Por qué no los dos? –le sonrío

-Si, por favor tráigame ambos helados, y la señorita de la habitación 1005 está conmigo así que traiga sus pertenencias a mi habitación que nosotros nos encargamos, si, insisto, muchas gracias.

-¿Mis pertenencias? –le pregunto con curiosidad

-Sí, me dijeron que estaban a punto de llamarnos ya que llegó la ropa que nos mandó Jaehee de nuestros apartamentos, así que les pedí que lo subieran todo de una vez –dice encogiéndose de hombros –aunque la verdad es que me gusta cómo te ves solo en bata de baño y pantuflas

Y su comentario surge efecto, por un maravilloso instante había olvidado todo el tema relacionado sobre nuestra ropa, preocupada cuando lo vi pálido en su cama y todo lo demás, no reparé realmente en como estábamos vestidos… o "no" vestidos, más específicamente

-Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas, me hace querer seguir haciendo más comentarios como ese –me suelta en un arrebato de sinceridad –Quédate así, prometo comportarme –y me guiña un ojo.

-Va… vale, pero solo por esta vez –le respondo con mucha vergüenza pero sin querer contradecirlo, además, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Estaba increíblemente cómoda así.

Él me hala y me hace sentarme en la cama a su lado, toma mi mano y sonríe

-Aún me cuesta creer que esto no sea un sueño –me dice después de un tiempo –no creí que encontraría la chica de mis sueños en un chat por accidente, y mucho menos que me escogiera sobre todos los otros chicos de la RFA

-¿Acaso crees que eres menos que ellos? –le pregunto con un tono algo molesto y él vuelve a reír

-Me lo preguntas como si fuera algo imposible

-Todos los integrantes de la RFA son geniales, incluido tú, y todos tienen un importante rol que llenar –le digo sinceramente –además, ¿quién me hubiera salvado si no hubieras estado ahí y plantado cara a Seven para que te llevara con él?

-Pero… ¿por qué yo? –me pregunta con una sonrisa triste, al parecer sus complejos eran más serios de lo que pensaba

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunto simplemente –Yoosung, eres un chico muy dulce, atento, te preocupas por todos, haces un trabajo hermoso para la caridad y todo mientras tratas de llevar tu carrera universitaria –él me escucha atentamente pero no se ve más animado –no tuviste la suerte de Jumin o V de nacer en una cuna alta pero te esfuerzas por ser alguien en la sociedad. Quizás no eres tan llamativo como Zen pero eres mucho más humilde y cariñoso y sinceramente creo que tu sonrisa es de tus mejores atributos –finalmente, una sonrisa honesta –y aunque no tienes las habilidades de hacker de Seven, aun así fuiste hasta el final para protegerme, te pusiste en riesgo, recibiste una herida por mí y lo más extraño de todo es que seguramente lo volverías a hacer sin dudar ni un segundo –finalmente me devuelve la mirada con determinación, confirmando mis palabras –eres… increíble Yoosung, y si alguien tiene suerte aquí, soy yo.

-Siempre has sabido exactamente que decirme, pero esta vez te has superado –me dice totalmente sonrojada pero feliz, sin sombra de duda en sus ojos –quiero besarte toda la noche

Y sin dejarme reaccionar a sus palabras, toma mi cara con su mano y me besa suavemente, empiezo a ver como mis labios ya se amoldan a los suyos y se mueven a un ritmo al que ya nos hemos acostumbrado en tan solo un día de besos furtivos, y me agrada, me da seguridad, me hace sentirme amada y sé que podría perderme en esos labios por siempre.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 2! ¡Yey! ¡Tengo una lectora! ¡Gracias por dejarme un mensajito, _Karen Hdz_! Lo aprecio como no te imaginas ya que somos pocas hispanohablantes en el fandom de Mystic Messenger, y los comentarios son siempre lo que animan a una escritora a continuar n_n Aún no sé cuántos capítulos haga pero no creo que sean más de 10, estoy en el proceso creativo del climax y el final pero mientras tanto sigo escribiendo lo que tengo en la cabeza y trataré de actualizar más seguido. Me gustaría saber si esperan algo en especial de Yoosung ya que no quiero que se salga del personaje, me esforzaré en lograrlo!

Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y ansiosa de leerles, Hotaru n_n


End file.
